Immortal
by MagicConan14
Summary: A tale 10 years into the canon's future, where Conan has finally got a working antidote. However, Kid placed some of Pandora's liquid on to the antidote bottle...Ongoing. I don't actually think of this as ConAi or Kaito x Conan, but you can think of it that way...Rated T for bloodless death - you have been warned.
1. Kaito's Prank & Arguments at the Phone

What if APTX not only de-aged you ten years, but also made you immortal? That's what this fic is about…kind of.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fanfic (or the songfic part).

Haibara's age is only an estimate.

* * *

Haibara had another antidote ready, and of course Conan had taken it.

He – Shinichi – was 17 on the outside, 27 on the inside – that wasn't the case right now. Right now he was fully 27 years old.

Ran had married and gone to live overseas, and that had torn him up terribly. The antidote should help him cheer up.

He was in the high-tech basement of Haibara's house, which was formerly Agasa's, and he was strapped to one of those boards that appear in Frankenstein movies, 'as a precaution', she'd said – due to some past antidotes, added to a combination of his hormones and some thoughts of Ran, making him almost kill the (supposed to be) 28 year old scientist in rage. Now, the final antidote had been administered…and no side effects had been showing.

He watched as Haibara rushed in. A slow smile appeared on her face.

Her smile suddenly disspated as she stared at the rim of the bottle, then out the basement window. _What now?_ , he asked himself, but knew only Haibara had the answer to that.

Her reply was short and blunt. "You're immortal now, as Shinichi. We've tried too many antidotes on you."

"I-Immortal?" he spluttered at her. "This has got to be some kind of joke, Haibara! No one can ever be immortal!"

"I was joking about testing too many antidotes. However, it seems the last antidote has traces of Pandora's immortality liquid in it. Kid came in before to do that, as a huge prank, I've deduced. " Haibara showed him the translucent red liquid on the edge of the antidote bottle.

"That's Pandora's liquid, alright…" Shinichi sighed. Why did Kid target him?

Haibara flicked the switch that released the clamps. Rubbing his sore wrists, he got ready to face what was going to be the _very long _rest of his life.

* * *

This part's been inspired by _Payphone _by Maroon 5. However, this time there are only going to be parts of the song that I find appropriate to the story, so it can't really be classified as a full songfic.

The underlined parts are the song; the italics are the emphasised parts.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or any part of it.

* * *

I'm at a payphone trying to call home

All of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong

Where are the plans we made for two?

Shinichi found the payphone that he had first called Ran from when he was Conan. It was such a nostalgic feeling just _standing_ there in the phone box. He slipped a coin into the slot and dialled Ran's mobile.

Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember, the people we used to be.

It's even harder to picture, that you're not here next to me.

You say it's too late to make it, but is it too late to try?

And in our time that you wasted

All of our bridges burned down

Shinichi told Ran everything, about Conan, about all the new experiences he had while he was Conan, about the antidote and his current dilemma.

I've wasted my nights, you turned out the lights

Now I'm paralysed,

Still stuck in that time,

When we called it love,

But even the sun sets in paradise

…

If happy ever after did exist, I would still be holding you like this

All those fairy tales are full of it.

One more stupid love song, I'll be sick

Ran couldn't believe what Shinichi had just told her. Immortality? A poison called APTX 4869? It was definitely confusing for her.

The thing that stood out the most was that _Conan was Shinichi_. That must have been why Shinichi had disappeared for so long. He should have explained to her at the start!

Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow

'Cause you forgot yesterday.

I gave you my love to borrow,

But you just gave it away.

Ran, surprisingly, understood his dilemma…most of it, actually. She was angry at the fact he hadn't told her sooner…

You can't expect me to be fine,

I don't expect you to care

I know I've said it before,

But all of our bridges burned down

Ran was still fuming. She'd remembered that she valued Conan as a 'little brother', even going so far as to go in the hot springs with him. 'You giant pervert!' she yelled at him, Shinichi almost jumping at the sound of her hanging up.

…

[In the omitted part, there's a line saying "Phantom pulled up…". It suits Kaito!]

…

The sun was setting, the sky turning pink, red and yellow as Kaito passed the phone box. Peering inside, he thought, _It's tantei-kun_._Who's he called?... _Shinichi wasn't talking, so he prised the door open, threw in a smoke bomb and watched the results – Tantei-kun hacking and coughing as he slowly exited the phone box.

* * *

Please read and review!

26/6 - This fic has been changed to an ongoing fanfic. (It used to be 'complete', but some people wanted me to continue.)


	2. Shinichi's Analysis of Life & Love

I've decided that this is mostly going to consist of songfics, now that it's ongoing. So, this next one is for _The Scientist_ by Coldplay…

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the song.

* * *

This is the Shinichi perspective of things, ten years after Chapter 1.

* * *

Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry

You don't know how lovely you are

I had to find you, tell you I need you

Tell you I set you apart

Shinichi hadn't heard from Ran ever since he called her about ten years ago. However, his heart yearned to tell her that he was sorry for arguing.

Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions 

Oh, let's go back to the start 

Running in circles, coming up tails

Heads on a science apart

He just wanted to take everything back…his whole life since he first took the antidote. Yet time would never allow that. It would just force him to soldier on, his broken heart lost in the ebbing and flowing of its metaphorical tide.

Nobody said it was easy

It's such a shame for us to part

Nobody said it was easy 

No one ever said it would be this hard

Oh, take me back to the start

"Please," he whispered to the empty Kudo house, to the cold winter air, to the foggy windows. "Let me just patch things up with Ran."

I was just guessing at numbers and figures 

Pulling the puzzles apart 

Questions of science, science and progress

Do not speak as loud as my heart

But tell me you love me, come back and haunt me

Oh and I rush to the start

As he had said during the Holmes Revelation, love is zero. It was an unguessable subject, unlike deduction, which was so straightforward compared to it! He wished he could figure out why life had done this to him. Especially with what Kid had just done.

Running in circles, chasing our tails 

Coming back as we are

Nobody said it was easy

Oh, it's such a shame for us to part 

He wished for Ran to still remember him, even after death. Such memories were priceless…memories of a friendship that became so much more…

He wished that Ran had never married Araide-sensei, and never gone to America to let the doctor have his clinic. When he had first dreamt (or maybe hallucinated) about their marriage, it seemed to be a horrible nightmare. Now it was a reality…

Nobody said it was easy

No one ever said it would be so hard

I'm going back to the start

…

Wishes were futile. He knew that time would never let his wishes come true. But he did know how to begin fixing things with Ran…call her again.

* * *

Please read and review!

* * *

The next songfic will be based on _Lovers in Japan _by Coldplay. After that, I'm going to do one for _Wide Awake _by Katy Perry, then _The Fighter_ by Gym Class Heroes ft Ryan Tedder.


	3. Trip to Osaka

I decided to rearrange some of these songfics. So this one's for _Lovers in Japan _by Coldplay, and has a special guest appearance – two, maybe…

* * *

Lovers

Keep on the road you're on

Runners

Until the race is run

Soldiers

You've got to soldier on

Sometimes

Even the right is wrong

Shinichi hopped on a shinkasen to Osaka to see his trusty partner in justice, the Detective of the West. (Of course, Kazuha would probably be around - but he didn't think about that.)

When he finally located Hattori, you couldn't find a more shocked face than his.

Shinichi had to explain his dilemma all over again, and to do that they went to one of Hattori's many Osakan recommendations – the okonomiyaki restaurant they were meant to go to once. [A.N. I haven't seen the Osaka Okonomiyaki Odyssey yet, but I've read a synopsis.]

They are turning my head out

To see what I'm all about

Keeping my head down

To see what it feels like now

But I have no doubt

One day we're gonna get out

"You kinda did the right thing…" the Osakan mused as they ate. "But you've just landed yourself in a bigger pickle than before."

A pause, then he continued,"Ya know, maybe someday they'll discover a new way ta grant immortality an' that might just let neesan and you be together, literally forever."

Tonight

Maybe we're gonna run

Dreaming

Of the Osaka sun

Ohhhh

Ohh, ohh

Dreaming

Of when the morning comes

Before they left the restaurant, Kazuha popped in. "HEIJI! You didn't tell me where you were going! You could have been off with another girl…" She hurriedly added the last sentence as she spotted Shinichi. "I'm gonna get you for that!" A Kaito-Aoko style chase ensued.

They are turning my head out

To see what I'm all about

Keeping my head down

To see what it feels like now

But I have no doubt

One day the sun will come out...

After staying a few nights in Osaka, Shinichi travelled back to Tokyo, Heiji's advice in mind, considering what might happen in his never ending future.

* * *

Please read and review!

26/7-I was listening to this song, and it got stuck in my head...it links to this fic too. See some of the lyrics to find out what song it is...

You can take a picture of something you see

In the future where will I be?

You can climb a ladder up to the sun

Or a write a song nobody has sung

Or do something that's never been done

It's _Talk _by Coldplay. The real link to this fic is the second line of the lyrics I put before (if you haven't realised).

I might do a fic about this song in the future...


	4. Contemplation and Forgiveness

Lately I've been kind of obsessed with a specific type of idea which has appeared in _Destiny_ and now here.

Note: Each chapter has a jump of ten years between them except for _Lovers in Japan_ (where the characters are the same age as they were in the last chapter). I forgot to mention this earlier.

Disclaimer: I don't own this song.

* * *

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

Yeah, I was in the dark

I was falling hard

With an open heart

I'm wide awake

How did I read the stars so wrong?

I'm wide awake

And now it's clear to me

That everything you see

Ain't always what it seems

I'm wide awake

Yeah, I was dreaming for so long

Ran was lying in bed, pondering over what Shinichi had told her during their discussion. Just how was it possible for him to be deaged ten years? Was that really Shinichi she had seen all those times: at the play, during the Shinigami case, during the Holmes Revelation?

I wish I knew then

What I know now

Wouldn't dive in

Wouldn't bow down

Gravity hurts

You made it so sweet

'Til I woke up on

On the concrete

Falling from cloud 9

Crashing from the high

I'm letting go tonight

Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9

Shinichi was in the same situation: troubled by thoughts of Ran. Would Ran have even thought of him anymore? She was turning 47 today, he reminded himself, whereas he was in a permanent state of being 27. Life as an immortal totally sucked.

I'm wide awake

Not losing any sleep

I picked up every piece

And landed on my feet

I'm wide awake

Need nothing to complete myself, no

Both lapsed into an uncomfortable sleep at the same time…and dreamt the same dream.

Ran and Shinichi were in New York with Yukiko again, snow drifting down as they watched the merry pedestrians amble around Times Square. [A.N. I have no idea whether they went to Times Square during, before or after their NY case.] Some kids were creating snowmen and snow angels nearby, and this caused Shinichi to remember the case of the unsmashable snowman. However, there was no current case going on. There was only pure contentment exuded from the people in the vicinity. Yukiko suddenly spied a row of clothes shops filled with the latest fashion and rushed over to buy something.

When Ran realised who she was standing next to, she backed away, thinking he might change back into Conan soon. Of course, that didn't happen, so she ran up and hugged him.

I'm wide awake

Yeah, I am born again

Outta the lion's den

I don't have to pretend

And it's too late

The story's over now, the end

"It really is you! Please stop making me worry with all your talk of immortality…" Ran told him.

"It's the truth, Ran. Would I ever lie to you?"

"You were lying to me all that time you were Conan." Finally dropping her tight embrace, she wandered over to a park bench and took a seat. Shinichi positioned himself next to her.

"Well, that's an exception. I had to protect my identity from the Black Organisation."

I wish I knew then

What I know now

Wouldn't dive in

Wouldn't bow down

Gravity hurts

You made it so sweet

'Til I woke up on

On the concrete

Falling from cloud 9 

I'm crashing from the high

I'm letting go tonight 

I'm falling from cloud 9

The rest of their time together in that New York dreamland was simply spent enjoying the snow and catching up on what they were doing. It was like a classmates' reunion – except they had been together ever since they were young.

(I'm wide awake)

Thunder rumbling

Castles crumbling

(I'm wide awake)

I am trying to hold on

(I'm wide awake)

God knows that I tried

Seeing the bright side

(I'm wide awake)

I'm not blind anymore...

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9 

I'm crashing from the high

You know I'm letting go tonight 

I'm falling from cloud 9

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

* * *

Ah, ShinRan moments…

Kaito's reappearing next chapter! Stay tuned for him!

7/8-Heiji once said, "Immortality ain't nothing but a nightmare." Guess I made a huge mistake in choosing him for that part...should I omit the Lovers in Japan songfic from the story or not?

Please review this fic! It's greatly appreciated, and sometimes you guys can change the course of the story by putting in requests (like what happened in _Doppelganger_).


	5. From 40 Years Ago

'The Fighter' got scrapped, and I was stuck with nothing to do for this fic for a while. So I'm just going to leave the songfics for a chapter.

There's no time skip in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5: From 40 Years Ago

Kaito was just getting too old for this kind of stuff.

He was now working as a full-time magician like his father once did, and still trying to uphold a reputation as Kid. Alas, a 57-year-old just couldn't get the same thrills from stealing gems as a 17-year-old Kaito did.

He'd already informed his child Kurai of the 'family business', but still Kurai couldn't believe what his background was like...then again, Aoko still had no idea. When told the truth, she thought Kurai was spouting childish nonsense, even though he was 26. Unbelievable, really, for a member of the Kuroba family.

Maybe his tantei-kun had better luck with his life? The prank had gone awfully well...

_Too well,_ he thought as he peeked into one of the Kudo mansion's windows and saw his tantei-kun, aged twenty-seven_. I gave him the fake Pandora liquid, right?_

_Oh no. I gave him the _real_ one! _Why hadn't he realised 40 years earlier?

"Tantei-kun!" he cried out. Poor tantei-kun's relationship status must have been 'single' for his whole life so far...

/

His tantei-kun peered out the window, phone pressed to his ear as he finished a conversation with his girl.

Haibara had decided to attempt suicide a few years ago because she just had lost it with her adult self, she just couldn't handle living life with an experiment that was just too wrong in more ways than one – he was immortal, he was youthful while she was not, he didn't care about his issue anymore but she did. Because of this, she had to be kept handcuffed and under surveillance while she was awake and right now she was picking at the lock with an overgrown fingernail. Her face was creased with concern and panic, and all the thoughts of APTX had been erased from her mind – she hadn't needed them in a long time.

"What are you doing here? You were the one who caused all this!"

"I thought I gave you the fake Pandora liquid!"A raised eyebrow from Shinichi followed this comment.

"So...this wasn't meant to happen," the thief summed up to break the silence. Of course, the detective had figured out as much.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, but I just thought this fic needed an update!

Please read and review!


	6. Sherrinford Kudo?

This song's on the charts either soon or now (as of 2/4/13), depending on where you are – it's I Need Your Love by Calvin Harris ft. Ellie Goulding. Please support the artists if you actually listen to the tracks!

Disclaimer: I don't own this song. Now that I think of it, I didn't say that for Chapter 3…so I don't own Lovers in Japan either. The song rights go to whoever owns them.

* * *

I need your love

I need your time

When everything's wrong

You make it right

I feel so high

I come alive

I need to be free with you tonight

I need your love

I need your love

Haibara was the first to die.

It was actually kind of expected in some people's opinion (out of whoever knew she was really Shiho Miyano/Sherry) –she was a maltreated girl forced to be part of the Organisation, after all. No one could tamper with the stream of time to give her back her stolen childhood…

"A simple case of suicide," Shinichi concluded as he took in the murder scene and wiped a stray tear from the corner of his eye. No police were needed for this case to be closed.

I take a deep breath every time I pass your door

I know you're there but I can't see you anymore

And that's the reason you're in the dark

I've been a stranger ever since we fell apart

I feel so helpless here

Watch as my eyes are filled with fear

Tell me, do you feel the same?

Hold me in your arms again

As the twenty-seven year old detective set her limp body aside to examine further, he noticed she'd killed herself in front of her computer – a very vital component to her after she escaped the Syndicate. A thin, almost unnoticeable marking on her neck destroyed the perception that she might have been sleeping. It was scarlet like blood.

A long, white string lay near the door: Haibara's weapon of choice for death.

I need your love

I need your time

When everything's wrong

You make it right

I feel so high

I come alive

I need to be free with you tonight

I need your love

When the police arrived, the detective realised that they didn't know the whole truth…and it would be vital to cracking ice queen Haibara's facade. However, the police knew him well enough to not ask too many questions regarding that, so he could still take down that rotten Organisation without them getting involved.

I need your love

Now I'm dreaming, will ever find you now?

I walk in circles but I'll never figure out

What I mean to you, do I belong?

I try to fight this but I know I'm not that strong

And I feel so helpless here

Watch as my eyes are filled with fear

Tell me do you feel the same

Hold me in your arms again

Attending her funeral a few weeks later was surreal – ever since Akemi's death, there were no close relatives of the woman named Shiho Miyano left to mourn for her. Only Haibara's dear friends and surrogate family were there. White and red roses adorned her coffin – symbols of beautiful innocence with thorns of evil growing out of them, perhaps. While the coffin was lowered into the ground, Ran was kneeling on the ground crying, pulling at his black suit jacket for support...a memoir of the first case he'd done as Conan a long time ago.

I need your love

I need your time

When everything's wrong

You make it right

I feel so high

I come alive

I need to be free with you tonight

I need your love

Now that Haibara was absent from his life, Shinichi would have to track down the Organisation himself. She would have given very important information if she were still alive, but her death was irreversible...even if de-aging was possible. There was no chance of her appearing on his mansion doorstep ever again.

I need your love

All the years

All the times

You have never been to blame

And now my eyes are open

And now my heart is closing

And all the tears

All the lies

All the waste

I've been trying to make it change

And now my eyes are open

Memories of Haibara lingered around every corner of the Agasa residence…As Ayumi visited the professor's old house for the last time; she noticed that there were recent signs of people being in the basement: the dust was missing in a few places; books that had permanent places were gone and so on. It might have just been the police, but there had been reports of Shinichi Kudo's son Sherrinford living next door (at least, that was what rumours said) and that might also have explained it.

I need your love

I need your time

When everything's wrong

You make it right

I feel so high

I come alive

I need to be free

The detective, using a bug, listened in to Ayumi talking to herself as she peered around the basement – something about a 'Sherrinford Kudo' slipped out of her mouth once. _They must have thought I was Shinichi Kudo's son instead of being the real Shinichi Kudo! _he thought. _Well, it would be a logical enough explanation…_

* * *

Sherrinford is the name of a Sherlock Holmes prototype, in case you didn't know.

Please read and review!


End file.
